Ripped it up
by Claudia Books
Summary: Applejack would even rip up her precious stetson, just for a chance to see her face... (One shot Hope you like it)


Ripped it up, Just to see Your Face

Applejack awoke with a yawn, she stretched her legs then clicked her neck. She usually did a bit of yoga every morning to get ready for a day of applebucking, today however, she rose from her bed and looked at her banged up old Stetson on her bedside table. Her face crinkled up in disgust at what she was about to do, but it was necessary. Walking to her hat, she pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer in her cabinets. She gulped as her eyes teared up, she then approached the hat and raised the scissors.  
"Bye, old buddy" And with that she cut her precious Stetson in half. She picked it up and put it in her saddlebag. Hoisting the bags on to her back, she left her room and trotted down the stairs.

She trotted down the mud path passing tree after tree, the scent of apples hung in the air like scented candles. She breathed in the aroma as she quickened her pace. Now at a gallop, the farmer girl saw Ponyville appearing in the distance. She galloped past the library, then Sugarcube corner. There wasn't anyone awake at this hour except on pony she knew, she would undoubtedly be finishing an order. She saw Rainbowdash's house in the sky and galloped past it. Finally she was at her destination, Carousel Boutique.

The sign read open so she pushed open the door and trotted in, the bell sounded and the mare she wanted to see said in a delicate voice  
"Hello and welcome to Carousel Boutique, how may I help you?" She stopped with the formal approach when she realised who it was.  
"Ahh, Applejack wonderful to see you! What brings you here?" In response, Applejack pulled out her Stetson and put it on the counter.  
"Ah need you help with this…" Rarity gasped when she saw it.  
"Applejack?! How in Equestria did this happen?"  
"Well ya know them fillies, they get quite umm well, Destructive sometimes if ya know what ah mean?"  
"Yes quite…" Rarity said distracted by the needle and thread floating towards her with a blue aura surrounding them.  
"You know," Rarity said curiously pulling her head up from the hat "This is the third time this week you have come in with a broken accessory, first Applebloom's bow, then your gala dress, and now THIS, your precious hat?! Is there something you're not telling me?" Applejack looked down at the ground guiltily her heat thumping like a drum; she couldn't say how she felt to Rarity, could she? She would hate her for being a filly fooler, Thought Applejack.  
"Well?" Rarity said with a look of concern on her face.  
"Ah, umm ah… Well you see ah, umm… I found something out about mahself." She said guiltily.  
"Do go on." Said Rarity.  
"Well ah, umm ahh …"  
"Yes darling?"  
"AHM A FILLY FOOLER!" She confessed, she put her hoof on her mouth and padded against the ground. Rarity gawked at her with her mouth wide open. The silence was awkward, so Rarity spoke up and said  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of Darling." She put a comforting hoof on Applejack's shoulder.  
"Answer me one thing though." Rarity asked.  
"Shoot"  
"What does this have to do with you bringing garments here ripped up to an inch of their life?" Applejack gulped and pawed the ground some more. The courage building inside of her. She finally spat out  
"I think this will answer ya question." And with that, Applejack pressed her lips against Rarity's. Her eyes opened in shock and disbelief, but she soon melted into the kiss. Applejacks heart was racing, it was exhilarating! She was in paradise, she felt as if she could fly to the heavens. After a couple of minutes, they broke apart and looked lovingly into each others eyes.  
"I love you, Applejack, and have for some while."  
"I love you too, Rarity."

**(Good, Terrible? I need to know! This is my fave couple and will stay my fave! Please Review! They make me feel all fuzzy! Also I know im rubbish at Applejacks accent! Don't hate me! Any pointers on it and I will be grateful. I edited the grammer and the spelling at ShiningShadow1965's request, please tell me if there is anymore further mistakes.)**

FluttershyChaCha


End file.
